


小巧克力

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 灵异文学“来块小巧克力吧”
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/James Rodríguez, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	小巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> *别被标题骗了，不是甜文，是灵异文学  
> *人物死亡预警，但是不是BE  
> *半现实向，不知道哪一年的平行世界  
> *CP：豆腐丝/豆腐哈，有轻微戈穆提及，闺蜜组宽歪/1911/歪企鹅  
> *全文1w+字，请放心食用  
> *感觉自己真的好久没搞豆腐丝了

01  
“你确定，这一招有效吗？”布兰特紧张地咽了咽口水，威斯特法伦球员通道旁边的小储物间里光线昏暗，他半蹲在铺了一层灰的地面上，盯着眼前摆在地板上的一个小小的木板。  
“有效，”克罗斯的声音嘶哑，他最近削瘦了许多，眼睛下重重的黑眼圈即使是在白炽灯泡下面都清晰可见，“这可是我花了大价钱从吉普赛人手里搞来的，只要我们按照步骤来，就绝对不会出错。”  
“可是，你们觉得把马尔科的鬼魂招回来是一个好主意吗？”皮什切克坐在旁边一个落了灰的小箱子上，“他要是知道罗伯特和哈梅斯现在在一起了——”  
皮什切克没有说完，他给了克罗斯一个眼色，后者愣了一下，“唔，我觉得马尔科不会怪罪罗伯特的，你说呢？虽然这确实很难接受，不过，我们每个人毕竟都得向前看。”  
“行吧，”皮什切克叹口气，也凑到了木板面前来，“那个吉普赛人是怎么跟你说的？我们要怎么做？”  
克罗斯从角落里搬来了一把小板凳，将木板放在上面。  
“我们需要，三根蜡烛……”他把背包里的三根白蜡烛拿出来摆在了木板旁边，点燃。  
“一个玻璃杯……”克罗斯把一个透明的玻璃杯倒扣在木板的中央。  
“一张白纸，写着马尔科的名字……”一张白色的卡片，他用早已过时的吸水笔在上面用花体字写上“马尔科·罗伊斯”，放在玻璃杯之上。  
“然后，吉卜赛人给了我一串咒语，看样子是要我们一起来默念，然后脑子里想着马尔科，如果玻璃杯动了，他就会出现。”  
“可是，就这么点东西？你确定马尔科会出来？”布兰特不信任地质疑，“确定不需要我们拿多特蒙德上赛季的沙拉盘什么的来闪瞎他的大眼睛？”  
“重点是这张板子，”克罗斯用手指按了按木板，那上面有一些深深浅浅的纹路，“还有我的咒语。”  
“以及，记住，在招魂过程中——”  
“——招魂版一定不能断裂。”皮什切克干脆地帮克罗斯补充完了全句。  
“好，”克罗斯深吸一口气，“那我们开始吧。”  
逼仄的储物间内一时安静了下来，克罗斯嘴唇翕动，盯着手上的字条念着什么，皮什切克和布兰特死死地盯着玻璃杯，烛光摇曳，照亮木板上的那些鬼画符般的花纹，储物间天花板上的灯光一亮一暗。  
布兰特突然惊呼一声，玻璃杯在没有外力作用的情况下向左移动了几毫米，在板子上发出一声闷响。  
“马尔科！”皮什切克小声地喊了一句，可能是通风口的风的缘故，蜡烛摇晃的更加厉害了，有蜡泪滴下来，在板子上凝成半透明的一小块。  
克罗斯攥紧了手里的字条，他的心脏跳得很快，难道，真的成功了吗？  
“马尔科？”他不太确定地问了一句，玻璃杯上的纸片被什么看不见的东西给弹跳了起来，然后又落下去。  
突然他们身后传来一声开门的声响，蜡烛被风一下子呼啦吹灭了，克罗斯猛地转过头去，看见胡梅尔斯站在门口，对方看见他们，也显得很惊讶，“托尼？你怎么会在这里？你在干什么？”  
“你来这干什么，马茨？”布兰特紧张地问。  
“我来储物间拿点东西，你们——”胡梅尔斯注意到克罗斯身后小板凳上的招魂版，变了脸色，“你们想干什么？你们是想让威斯特法伦闹鬼吗？还闲图片报记者的闲话不够多？”  
“马茨，你冷静。”皮什切克站起来，试图阻止自己的队友靠近招魂版。招魂仪式被胡梅尔斯的出现给突然打断，他实在不清楚会发生什么。  
“卢卡什你疯了！把招魂版给我！你不知道自己在做什么！这玩意特别危险，托马斯以前在安联当恶作剧干过一次，结果——”  
至于托马斯·穆勒的恶作剧到底发生了什么就是一个未解之谜了，因为就在他们试图争抢的时候，不知道谁的小腿碰到了本就不怎么结实的板凳腿，伴随着布兰特的惊叫，招魂版连带着它上面的玻璃杯都被摔到了地上，碎成了好几半。

02  
克罗斯愣住了。  
“呃……抱歉，但是我不是故意的，我……”胡梅尔斯从喉咙里艰难地挤出一句话，狭小的储物间里一片死寂，所有人的目光都紧盯着地面上碎成几半的招魂版，恐惧和凉意在每个人的心底蔓延，谁也说不出话来，这毕竟犯了通灵游戏的大忌，谁都不知道接下来会发生什么。  
“要不，我们先出去吧，外面起码有阳光，天气还不错。”布兰特忧虑地咽咽口水，他的话赢得了大部分人的认可，储物间里实在是过于昏暗，自带着阴冷的气息。  
克罗斯沉默地蹲下身，把招魂版的碎片一块一块小心地拾起来，装在背包里。  
“你们先出去吧，”克罗斯说，他坐在地板上，把自己给蜷缩起来，“我一个人待一会儿。”  
“托尼，这只是个游戏，人死不能复生。”胡梅尔斯尝试安慰自己的国家队队友，可是克罗斯只是固执地摇着头，他看到了刚才玻璃杯移动的异象，他相信布兰特和皮什切克也看到了，他相信这不是一个小游戏小玩笑，他知道，那个人真的被召唤回来了。  
“让他一个人待一会儿吧，马茨。”皮什切克拍了拍胡梅尔斯的肩膀，“走，我们去球场上看一看。”  
布兰特跟在两位前辈的身后，他有些担忧地看了克罗斯一眼，但是显然克罗斯并不愿意理睬他，于是他也只能出去了，走的时候还顺带带上了储物间的门。  
“马尔科。”克罗斯盯着地面上的玻璃碎片喃喃。  
可是没有回应。  
他把脑袋埋在手心里，呜咽了一声。他早该知道的，当时决定在威斯特法伦搞招魂就是个巨大的错误，现在马尔科被召唤出来了，可是他看不见，他不知道对方在哪里，更不知道接下来，因为招魂仪式的被迫中断，会发生什么灵异事件。  
有什么东西正轻轻抚摸着他打了厚厚一层发胶的金发，动作很轻，但是他还是感觉到了。  
“马尔科？”他猛地抬起头。  
没有人回应他，但是他看见自己的背包拉链被拉开了，背包带自己动了起来，在空中跳舞。  
“马尔科，你的恶作剧要等到什么时候才停止！”克罗斯又气又笑，一个身影突然降落在他的面前，马尔科·罗伊斯坏笑着看着他，又手欠地上前揉了一把他的头发。  
“你不要太过分了，马尔科！”克罗斯从地上用最快的速度站起来，罗伊斯，或者说是罗伊斯的鬼魂躲开了他的爪子的攻击，不过还是被对方给一把抱在怀里。“你个混蛋！你可算回来了！我就知道吉卜赛人的法子有用！”  
但是他很快失望地发现自己的手臂径直穿过了罗伊斯半透明的身体。  
几个小时后，慕尼黑。  
莱万把车停在了自家的车库里，他刚刚结束了今天的训练。拜仁这赛季的成绩算是不错，联赛一路顺风顺水，眼看着就是明天的欧冠八强比赛了，他最近加练了不少，希望着能在比赛中有一个不错的发挥。  
“莱维！你回来啦！”他一进家门，哈梅斯就给了他一个大大的拥抱，哥伦比亚男孩在最近的一场比赛中受了点轻伤，保险起见就没有入选下一场欧冠比赛的大名单。因此他今天也早早地回了家，说是要给莱万准备晚餐。  
“今天晚上吃什么？”莱万问他。  
“当然是你食谱上的那些吃的啦，”哈梅斯说，“不过，我觉得你还是想吃一点巧克力，对吧？”  
莱万点头，拉过哈梅斯在他额头上印上一吻，哈梅斯很了解他的饮食习惯，通常在比赛的前几天，在晚饭后，哥伦比亚男孩都会准备一些巧克力给他当作饭后甜点——就像以前的罗伊斯一样。不过，罗伊斯每次谈到巧克力的时候，都喜欢用上指小词，称呼这些甜点是“小巧克力”，好像这是两人间的一个外人不知道的情趣一样。莱万没有跟哈梅斯聊过这些，他没有跟任何人聊过这些，只是把“小巧克力”这个称呼跟他和罗伊斯的所有过往回忆一起深埋心底。  
哈梅斯在厨房里做最后的工作，这时，莱万的手机震动起来，他拿出来看见居然是克罗斯发来的短信：“明天欧冠比赛结束，我来慕尼黑拜访你们，有个贵客要跟着一起来，多准备点好吃的。 托尼。”

03  
“所以，你跟莱维说了，我们今天晚上去拜访他？”罗伊斯缩在克罗斯座驾副驾驶的位置上，嘴巴里叼着一根棒棒糖，他的身体还是半透明的，因此不仔细看就像是一根棒棒糖独自悬浮在空中一样。他和克罗斯正在匆匆赶去慕尼黑的高速公路上，拜仁的欧冠比赛刚刚结束，南大王毫不意外地赢下了自己的主场，汽车广播里的播音员正用一口巴伐利亚口音的德语兴奋地播报着比赛的结果。罗伊斯皱了皱眉，伸手把广播给关掉，换成贾斯汀·比伯的音乐。  
专心开车的克罗斯翻了个白眼，这家伙果然这么多年音乐口味都没有变过，“是的，我昨天晚上就跟他说了。但是没有说你要去，他要是知道你登门拜访，天哪，会被惊吓到五分钟进九个球的。”  
“所以，他现在是跟哈梅斯在一起咯？”罗伊斯在座位上扑腾了几下，虽然他现在是鬼魂状态，但是还是在克罗斯的一再坚持下系好了安全带，按照克罗斯的意思，他可不希望自己的汽车被警察给拦下来，然后再被盘问“你一个在马德里的家伙为什么会突然出现在从多特蒙德到慕尼黑的高速公路上？”  
克罗斯听见罗伊斯的问题后沉默了几秒，果然，该来的还是会来的。他知道以前莱万和罗伊斯多么恩爱，就算转会都没有影响过两人的感情（虽然中间冷战了几个月），一年前罗伊斯因为车祸去世后莱万在葬礼上因为悲痛不得不提前离场，他发誓他这辈子都没看见过那个波兰男人流露出那么强烈的情绪，从来没有过。  
可是，他又想起了自己在储物间里试图说服皮什切克的话，“我们每个人都得向前看。”  
克罗斯咬了咬嘴唇，组织着语言，“你知道的，马尔科，嗯，是的，是这样，不过，他绝对没有忘记你，不会，我发誓。”  
“你这么紧张干什么？”罗伊斯笑了，“你觉得我会因为这个怪罪莱维或者哈梅斯？会报复他们？你想多了，看见莱维能够幸福我就很开心。”  
克罗斯瞥了自己的好友一眼，罗伊斯给他做了个鬼脸叫他专心开车。现在他们已经下了高速，离慕尼黑市区渐近，沿路还有不少开张着的酒吧，比赛结束后还很兴奋地大声聊着天的球迷随处可见。  
车子拐进一条不起眼的街道，克罗斯一甩方向盘让汽车又拐了个弯，最后停在一家极其隐蔽的酒吧门口，这是莱万跟他约好的地点，按照莱万的意思，拜仁全队今天晚上都会在这里庆祝胜利。  
“到了。”克罗斯说，给汽车熄了火，他和罗伊斯各自推开车门走了下去，慕尼黑的晚上还是有些冷，罗伊斯打了个哆嗦，跟着克罗斯走进酒吧穿过灯光昏暗的大厅直达里面的包厢去。  
克罗斯把包厢的门打开，里面的音乐声，口哨声和欢呼声一下子扑面而来，站在包厢中央的托马斯眼尖，看见了他，兴奋地朝他挥手，“托尼！快过来！”  
被托马斯这一嗓子一喊，所有人都注意到了他，莱万也叫他赶紧过来一起庆祝，还问他，“你说的贵客是谁？在哪呢？”  
克罗斯站在门边，摆摆手示意大家安静下来，“呃，莱维，事实上，我觉得你可能更想单独见一见这位贵客。”  
“所以是谁啊？”哈梅斯敏锐地问，“他也跟着一起来了吗？来了的话就让我们都看一看啊。”  
“嗯……如果你执意要现在见面的话……”克罗斯无奈地摊了摊手，把门打开得更大一些，一直待在他身后的罗伊斯走了出来，站在了包厢的明亮的灯光底下。  
整个包厢里一片寂静，只剩下音乐还在播放。

04  
“我只有三天的时间。”罗伊斯说。  
莱万坐在他身边静静地听着，他本来想伸出手去攥紧罗伊斯的手，可是却失望地发现自己的手径直穿过了罗伊斯半透明的身体。  
“我昨天下午和多特的队友们见了面，今天白天我待在威斯特法伦。我现在只有一天半了。”罗伊斯接着说。  
“三天时间结束后会发生什么？”莱万问他。  
罗伊斯低着头不说话。  
“会回去。”穆勒突然插嘴了，“就……莱维，你要是愿意，可以下次再把他给招回来。”  
“我回不去了。”罗伊斯说。  
“为什么？”基米希好奇地问，“难道你的好友们只想着把他们亲爱的队长招回来，但是不愿意让他再回去吗？”  
“不是。”克罗斯烦躁地抓着自己的头发，“按理说，是可以回去的，但是在招魂的过程中出现了一些小意外，所以……”  
“你们把招魂版给弄断了？”穆勒站起来，吃惊地问。  
克罗斯微微点头。  
“所以，三天后到底会发生什么？”莱万有些不好的预感。  
穆勒无语地看了眼克罗斯，“魂飞魄散。”  
“什么？”莱万拔高了音量。  
“马尔科是通过招魂版招过来的，那么就必须要同一块完好的招魂版把他给送回去，”穆勒说，“因为灵魂没有实体，在我们的世界里不能存在太久的时间，如果三天之后他还没有回去的话，就会彻底地烟消云散，什么东西都不会留下。”  
“那他是不是找到实体了，就可以留在我们身边？”莱万若有所思。  
“你不会想那么干的。”这次说话的是戈麦斯，克罗斯这才注意到这位斯图加特中锋居然也出现在了这里，也许是穆勒邀请他来的，克罗斯想，“他的灵魂只能附着在活人身上，这就意味着另一位活人的灵魂会代替他消失，而他会占领这具身体活下去。”  
“你怎么知道这些？”哈梅斯问他。  
戈麦斯装作没听见，把头扭向一边，克罗斯突然想起胡梅尔斯说的那次“托马斯·穆勒用招魂版在安联制造的恶作剧”，心下有些忐忑。  
“别用那种骇人的眼光盯着我啦，”罗伊斯用轻快的声音打破了沉默，“这不，我现在还好好的吗？而且我是不会用这种手段活下去的，你们知道我不是那种人。”  
莱万从罗伊斯身上移开了目光，他盯着自己面前的地面，“是的，你不是那种人。”  
“别难过啦，”罗伊斯尝试着去拍莱万的肩膀，“莱维，你想吃点小巧克力吗？”

05  
莱万以前很喜欢看落日，特别是在慕尼黑的郊外，看着夕阳一点一点地沉入地平线之下，天空上紫色橙色与红色的晚霞交织在一起，火烧云铺满了大片天空。晚风吹起卧房里的窗帘，把属于大自然的梦境给带入人类的世界里，他和罗伊斯以往特别喜欢一起看日落，他总说，这能给他永恒的宁静。有时他们一起外出露营，太阳没入山脉之后的天是淡紫色或者淡粉色的的梦幻，就像是童话世界里一样温馨。然后接下来不到半个小时，连那一层斑驳的水粉画布都被撕去，沉沉黑夜上是繁星的点缀，标志着又一个宁静而又不平静的夜晚的开始。  
但是，莱万得承认他从未如此的讨厌过落日。  
如果你的时间仅剩下一天，你到底会干什么？他和罗伊斯安静地走完了慕尼黑的每一条大街小巷，哈梅斯识趣地在今天没有出现（不过莱万想到这里也对他有些愧疚）。他说真抱歉让罗伊斯的最后一天在他最讨厌的城市里度过，罗伊斯只是淡淡一笑，说没有关系，他究竟讨不讨厌拜仁早就已经不重要了。  
在吃完晚饭之后，他们一同来到了莱万在慕尼黑郊外的小别墅里。罗伊斯执意要在今天晚上举办一个小小的篝火晚会，邀请他国家队和俱乐部的队友们都来参加——当然拜仁的家伙想来打牌也可以，他说他已经受够了伤感的离别，尤其是在自己的许多好友都已经在他的葬礼上哭过一回了之后。他宁愿举办一场愉悦的宴会，在篝火燃尽的午夜十二点悄无声息地离开，当然，他的朋友们可不准这次再为他而哭泣。  
莱万自然同意了他的要求，眼下莱万的小别墅里已经挤满了拜仁多特和德国国家队的球员，他们看见莱万和罗伊斯回来之后神色如常地跟他们打招呼，随意地谈论着待会儿的宴会的事情。穆勒和诺伊尔，胡梅尔斯已经打上了羊头牌，他们还叫上了拉姆，胡梅尔斯本想尝试着因为招魂版的事情跟罗伊斯道歉的，但是被皮什切克给拦了下来，也是，马尔科肯定不愿意在现在听到跟招魂事件有关的任何细节，而且就算道歉也无济于事。  
他们一同到莱万二楼的露台上坐下，在这里可以清楚地看见不远处的一大片绿地，也是待会儿决定举行篝火晚会的地方。罗伊斯若有所思地盯着天边的地平线出神，他不说话，莱万也就只是静静地坐在他身边不说话。  
“真抱歉又打扰了你的正常生活。”罗伊斯最终还是开口了，他的双腿在摇椅下方晃荡着。  
“马尔科……”莱万看着罗伊斯，他不知道该怎么回答罗伊斯的话，“你一点都没有打扰到我，说实话，我看见你回来真的很高兴，我甚至希望要是可以，你能永远留在我身边。”  
“可是你知道那不可能，再说了，哈梅斯会不高兴的吧。你要是这样做也对不起哈梅斯。”罗伊斯耸耸肩，莱万知道罗伊斯说的是对的，确实，这样做对哈梅斯也不公平。  
“但是能看见哈梅斯这么爱你我真的很高兴，至少除了我还有人知道关心你，唔，他也知道你爱吃小巧克力，是不是？”罗伊斯歪着头看着莱万，他笑起来的时候嘴角还是歪的，这么多年了一点没变。  
“是，不过只有你才会说那是‘小巧克力’。”莱万说，“他总是说，是巧克力。”  
“没有童心，”罗伊斯咂嘴，“小巧克力听起来多可爱啊。”  
“那是你的标志嘛，”莱万说，“每次我听见‘小巧克力’这个词儿，就总是会想起你，马尔科。”  
“你以前在多特的时候比现在更爱吃甜食，”罗伊斯说，“小蛋糕，小甜甜圈，当然，甜食吃多了并不好。”  
“你也爱吃，而且你还很挑食，每一次去客场踢球我都得照顾你的饮食起居。”  
“至少我没在更衣室的柜子里藏过吃的。”  
“也不知道是谁央求我把零食藏在我的更衣室柜子里，克洛普先生那次查到了以后真是大发雷霆。”  
“但是你下一场比赛对阵皇马进了四个球呢，他自然就不会再训斥你啦。”  
“要是我那一次决赛也能进四个球该多好。”  
“莱维你是不是哪壶不开提哪壶？”罗伊斯装作气愤的去拍莱万的脑袋，被后者给灵活地躲开了。  
“抱歉，马尔科，只是突然想到了，那次毕竟是我离欧冠冠军最近的一次。”  
罗伊斯瘫回摇椅上，“不过，今年拜仁拿欧冠的机会还是挺大的。”  
“那就，借你吉言咯。”  
他们又安静地坐了一会儿，他们彼此之间已经没有什么更多可说的，莱万过了一会儿起身去准备宴会的食材了，留着罗伊斯一个人继续坐在原地看太阳下山。  
“夕阳真的很美，不是吗？”一个声音在他身后响起。  
罗伊斯回过头去，意外地发现戈麦斯不知道什么时候来到了露台上。  
“是啊。”罗伊斯说，他有些拘谨，他和戈麦斯虽然在国家队做过队友，但是并不算很熟悉。  
“你真的不想留在罗伯特身边？”戈麦斯突兀地问他。  
“当然想，”罗伊斯说，“但是这显然不可能，不是吗？而且，他现在已经有哈梅斯了，看到他幸福我就很满足了。”  
“你知道这不是不可能的。”  
“我昨天晚上已经说的很明白了，马里奥，我是不会去抢占别人的身体的。”  
戈麦斯眯起眼睛打量了罗伊斯一会儿，“在篝火燃尽的时候。”  
“对不起，什么？”  
“在午夜十二点，篝火燃尽的时候。这是你唯一的机会。”  
“你究竟是谁？”罗伊斯警觉地问，“你是马里奥·戈麦斯吗？”  
“至少，托马斯认为我是，这就足够了。”戈麦斯走到露台前面，手撑着栏杆看着外面的风景，“这个问题可不重要，马尔科，我觉得你应该更关注你自己的命运。”  
“我说了，我不会做这样的事情。”罗伊斯冷漠地站起身回到了房间里面，结束了这场对话。

06  
当黑夜盖住了整座城市的时候，宴会也在这时开始了。羊头牌，啤酒，高尔夫球车，烧烤架，不知道被谁带来的足球，莫名其妙出现的挖掘机模型，马尔科·罗伊斯在多特和德国国家队的每一款不同的球衣，大家都围绕着明亮的燃烧着的篝火，气氛逐渐活跃了起来，仿佛这只是一次普通的聚会。  
罗伊斯以鬼魂的形态在人群中穿梭着，他手欠的毛病一点都没有改，一会儿拍拍克罗斯的头发，一会儿揉揉布兰特的脸，扯一把皮什切克的肩带，躲过穆勒的啤酒浴，幸灾乐祸地看着被啤酒给淋得浑身湿透的桑乔笑到直不起腰，然后他意外看见在人群边缘站着的“戈麦斯”正凝视着自己，他被马里奥给搞得浑身不自在，于是飘到人群的上空，开始搜索起莱万的身影来。  
莱万一个人坐在一边，他什么也没有吃，甚至连啤酒都不喝。罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，又看见了同样一个人待着的哈梅斯，于是迅速飘了过去，降落在了自己的“情敌”身边。  
“嗨。”罗伊斯热情地打招呼，哈梅斯也笑着回应他。  
“要喝一杯吗？”罗伊斯指指一旁的一大箱啤酒。  
“你喝得了吗？”哈梅斯问他。  
“呃，也许可以试试看呢？”罗伊斯耸耸肩，尝试着从箱子里拿了瓶啤酒出来，扔给哈梅斯，后者稳稳地接住，然后寻来开瓶器撬开瓶盖，直接仰头闷了一口。  
罗伊斯坐在哈梅斯旁边，接过他的啤酒也喝下去，但是很显然鬼魂并没有办法真正地“喝”到，于是只能讪讪地还给哈梅斯，让他一个人喝。  
“真感谢你可以在我不在的时候照看好莱维，”罗伊斯说，“我之前一直很担心我不在了以后他会怎么办，不过看起来他比我想象中的状况好很多。”  
“噢，那可能只是看起来很不错，”哈梅斯说，又嘬了一口啤酒，“他从来就没有忘记过你。你还记得他喜欢吃巧克力的爱好吗？他说，这全是因为你培养起来的，你那时候……很喜欢这些甜食。”  
“我还从不知道他居然会把这些‘罪名’安在我头上，”罗伊斯惊异地说，“我要是有机会，下次可得好好去问问他这些借口是怎么一回事。”  
哈梅斯笑了，“马尔科，他真的真的很喜欢很喜欢你，有时候他喝醉了开始胡言乱语，全是些我听不懂的东西，然后他接下来就开始嚷嚷你的名字。每一次第二天起来我再问他那是什么意思，他都从来不会正面回应我，几句话就敷衍了过去。我就在想，如果我是你，如果你在这里，你一定知道该怎么安慰他，你一定可以做得比我更好。”  
罗伊斯沉默了，咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“马尔科，你不在这里，他可是过得一点都不快乐。”哈梅斯盯着莱万的方向，用西班牙语又低声说了几句什么，罗伊斯听不懂，不过他猜测大概也和莱万有关。  
“你知道吗，我其实比较喜欢叫他罗贝托。”哈梅斯说，“这个昵称很西班牙式，不过他说，也许‘莱维’要更好一些。”  
“我当时觉得，‘行吧，随便用哪一个，我都无所谓’，后来我才知道，原来‘莱维’这个昵称是你当时第一次见他的时候发明的，因为你觉得他的名字太难读，于是就想了这么个主意。”  
哈梅斯又开始喝酒，罗伊斯不知道说什么是好，“哈梅斯，莱维他……他还是爱你的，只是，可能他比较难走出来。”  
“也许，”哈梅斯咕哝，“不过很显然，比起我，他更愿意是你陪在他身边。这一点不光我知道，我身边的队友们也都知道，他真的更愿意是你待在他身边。”  
哥伦比亚男孩的酒量并不是很好，一瓶喝完了以后就已经醉醺醺的了，随意地躺在柔软的草地上昏昏睡去。罗伊斯凝视着哈梅斯的娃娃脸，忍不住伏到男孩身上，在他耳边轻轻说了一句，“拜托你了。”

07  
宴会总是会有结束的时候。  
篝火逐渐从明亮转为黯淡，派对上的欢声笑语也渐渐消散开去。罗伊斯闹够了之后还是选择坐在了莱万身边，波兰男人今天晚上滴酒未沾，深蓝色的眼睛锁定在自己爱人的鬼魂身上，“你刚才和哈梅斯聊什么呢？”  
“我不在了以后，你对他好点，”罗伊斯说，“别总想着把他当我的替代品，他是他，我是我，他不会说‘小巧克力’，别为难他。”  
“我当然不会。”莱万的眼睛完全无法从罗伊斯身上移开，像是一台摄影机，想把罗伊斯的样子牢牢地定格下来，“我们不是说过吗，‘小巧克力’是我们俩之间的暗号，提到这玩意儿我就会想起你——事实上，每次有人说指小词我就会想起你。”  
罗伊斯笑了笑，“现在几点了？还有几分钟就到午夜了吧？天，莱维，我居然不知道该怎么跟你来告别。我想我应该说‘我爱你’，可是，事实上这句话我们都说了上千遍了。”  
“是啊，”莱万同意罗伊斯的话，“但是我还是要说，马尔科·罗伊斯我爱你，说三千遍都不算够。”  
“你知道吗，马尔科，我从来没想过有一天我居然会离开你，或者说，你居然会离开我。”  
罗伊斯低头看着莱万手腕上戴着的手表，十一点五十八分，还有两分钟。  
他没有说话，任由莱万说下去。  
“想想吧，连我转会拜仁都没有中断我们之间的感情，虽然，有过冷战和争吵。我当时知道你因为车祸而去世的时候，我差点就晕了过去，不夸张，马尔科，我从来没想过，我从来就没有准备好过面对这一切。你说离开就离开了，留下我一个人来应付留下来的烂摊子。”  
“对不起。”罗伊斯低下头。  
“不要道歉，马尔科，这不怪你，这只是在我们意料之外的东西。我只是，马尔科，如果可以，我真的愿意不惜一切再见你一面，哪怕只是在梦里。”  
远处乡村钟楼飘渺的钟声传来，罗伊斯恍惚：“可能我们得告别了，莱维。”  
钟声敲了第一下。  
莱万看着罗伊斯：“马尔科。”  
两下。  
“我不知道我还有什么要说的，我设想过如果能再次遇见你，我会说很多东西，从拜仁的每场比赛说起。”  
三下。  
“但是等我昨天真的看到你的时候，我觉得好多东西都涌了上来堵在我的喉咙口，我不知道该从哪里开始。”  
四下。  
“你相信我，我说的这些话不及我想告诉你的十万分之一，我有太多话想对你说了，我发誓过如果我再见到你，我一定不会再让你离开我。”  
五下。  
“但是我没有做到，你还是要离开，马尔科，这种眼睁睁看着你离开的感觉真的很糟。”  
六下。  
“我可能体会到当时你眼睁睁看着我去拜仁的感觉了，不过这次换到我身上来，这感受实在是变本加厉。也许在这件事情上我欠你一句对不起。”  
七下。  
“如果我们当时沟通得更好一些，我们可能就不会冷战，就不会有后来的很多事情，白白浪费一两年宝贵的时间。”  
八下。  
“还有……最后……虽然我知道这很俗气，但是，马尔科，我还是要说，我爱你。”  
九下。  
“我过去爱你，我现在爱着你，我将来也会一直爱你。在我心里你永远在我身边，永远不曾离开。”  
十下。  
钟声让罗伊斯觉得头晕，即使他作为鬼魂没有骨骼，但是他还是觉得每一下钟声都像是让他浑身的骨头都战栗。他看着莱万，一句话也说不出。  
十一下。  
“莱维，”他终于开口，“是的，我永远不会离开你。我爱你。”  
钟声足足敲响了十二下，他靠在莱万怀里，莱万意会地搂过他——即使他并没有搂到实物。罗伊斯的身体开始变得透明，他抬起眼，视线一直都不曾离开过莱万，直到最后他的身体彻底消失。  
莱万呆坐在原地许久，“马尔科。”他喃喃。  
“他走了吗？”克罗斯不知道过了多久，突然出现在莱万的身后，莱万定定点头。  
篝火早已熄灭，参加宴会的人早已散去，四下里恢复了夜晚的静谧。  
克罗斯叹了一口气。  
“你也赶紧去休息吧，”克罗斯说，目光扫到一旁躺在草地上早就因为醉酒而睡着了的哈梅斯，“记得把哈梅斯给带回去。”  
莱万木然地点头，起身走到哈梅斯身边，弯腰把男孩公主抱起来。哈梅斯睡得很沉，在莱万抱起他的时候发出了一声无意识的呢喃，然后就又没有了动静。

08  
一周过后。  
哈梅斯的伤逐渐好转，这场德甲联赛他入选了23人的大名单。这几天莱万正为冲刺本赛季的德甲金靴而天天加练，因此两人共同相处的时间并不是很多。至于关于马尔科·罗伊斯的事情，他们更是没有找到过时间来好好谈一谈——或者说他们俩实际上都因为各种理由而在刻意回避。  
门口传来钥匙转动的声音，哈梅斯高兴地从厨房里探出脑袋，看见莱万回来了。他赶紧走过去给对方一个温暖的拥抱。  
“嗨，莱维！”他说，莱万也搂住了他，顺带还揉了揉他的头发。  
“今天我们吃什么啊？”莱万问他。  
“今天的甜点有你爱的小巧克力，不，是巧克力。”哈梅斯凑到莱万脸颊上吻了一下，转身到厨房里面去了，“晚饭马上就好！”  
莱万愣了愣神，点点头，“嗯，好，我这就去餐厅等着。”  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 所以……哈妹最后到底是嘴瓢了呢，还是那其实不是哈妹呢？  
> 开放性结局，大家揣测随意  
> 另外戈穆的话我也是刻意留了白，戈麦斯到底是不是戈麦斯，慕了又用招魂版干了什么，各位自行想象：）


End file.
